


I am a snowflake

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random poem. Don't know how to summarize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a snowflake

I am a snowflake. I'm A snowflake that can flow with others until it finds a safe place. And until that place isn't... we can only sit there. But at least we're together in unity... we maybe stepped on, kicked around, ran over... But I still feel safe because I'm with the snowflakes I love, we're compacted together so we go through whatever it is together. Life can go in various directions. Up down even sideways... we were a complete mess of flurries until we had found a safe place and called it home. And things began to change when the sun came out and day by day, we melt together, until we become little puddles all around. And when the sun became hot enough, we either let the ground soaked us in or evaporate into the sky. I was a lucky one... I was left behind and was soaked into ground And I helped the grass grow. I helped plants grow. I got to hear children laugh. Just the thought made me happy, that I wouldn't have to be in a flurry mess again. The only nice thing about being a snowflake was being with other snowflakes. I was able to help others not feel lonely or as cold as they already were. We went through a thing called life together. It was beautiful no matter what happened because we were united. If I could goo through it all again I would. But this life in the ground is just enough.


End file.
